


Old Times

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [16]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, another flashback fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Buffy and Marty run together, just like old times
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Series: Future One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter with some flashbacks, I don't think this one was quite as sad as the last but idk really. Feel free to comment and leave suggestions. Every single Kudo Bookmark and Comment is seen by me and I appreciate every single one from both guests and registered users. Please read the whole series if you haven't :D, another flashback fic but I need to get into some backstory since I've established where everyone is in life.

Buffy met Marty outside the spoon. It had been a long time since they had met like this, she would never admit it, but part of her missed it. Marty finally ran up.

Buffy just laughed “You really still gotta wear those finger feet.”

Marty laughed back “It’s only appropriate.” 

Marty and Buffy started their run. They may not have been quite as fast as they were all those years ago but they were still doing well.

“So, you are still running marathons?” Buffy said as they ran further into the distance.

“I try to do at least 3 or 4 a year, you know gotta keep somewhat in shape.”

“It was a long time ago that we were running them together.”

“Are you gonna admit you miss me or do I have to admit it first?” 

“I can admit to that, I do miss some parts of you.” Buffy thought back to the first marathon she had run, or rather been carried through.

“It’s been a while.” 

“I guess it has been, but a lot has changed since that first one we ran together.” Buffy thought back.

_“Cyrus, do you really have to record this?” Buffy was walking back and forth nervous._

_“It’s a big moment, but if you want me to step out I can.” Cyrus said as he headed for the door._

_“I need you here, I may be freaking out inside.”_

_Cyrus looked with a slight shock. Just then Marty walked into the room of Buffy’s house._

_He greeted her and wrapped her in a big hug and kiss. Buffy blushed a bit but had to shake it off._

_Marty was quick to notice something was off “Buffy, is everything alright? College is on a break, it’s not like we need to be stressing about assignments like usual, plus we’re almost done anyhow.”_

_Buffy got a bit quiet “I actually have something to show you.”_

_Marty smiled “Me too.”_

_Buffy let out a nervous laugh “I better go first, she walked into the bathroom and came back out holding a stick.”_

_Cyrus walked over to the couch and picked up his camera._

_“Marty, I’m pregnant.” Marty’s face became one of surprise but he smiled after._

_Buffy was a bit surprised “You aren’t mad? I thought you said we were gonna wait a bit to get married and start all this.”_

_Marty then got down on one knee “Buffy, I think I changed my mind. Will you marry me?”_

_Buffy teared up. Cyrus had recorded the whole thing. Both Marty and Buffy looked at Cyrus._

_“Fine, I knew both things, once you learn to not tell your mother everything in your life you can keep a secret pretty well.”_

Marty and Buffy ran through various parks in shadyside and soon they were at the bridge, the one Buffy had turned Marty down at all those years ago. Marty tried to run past it as fast as possible but Buffy paused.

“Buffy, do we have to stop here?” 

Buffy leaned on the bridge “I used to think this bridge was where we were the most distanced, two people wanting two different things.” 

Marty really wanted to get going “Buffy, do we need to do a Shakespearean soliloquy here?”

Buffy shook her head “Sorry, maybe it’s stupid, but I miss us being in sync, we started so well too.”

_“I’m really impressed, Emma is such a quiet little baby.” T.J said as he cradled her._

_“T.J, you’ve been holding her for two hours, you do need to give her back to us eventually.” Buffy said with a smirk._

_“Hey, the man has already changed a diaper for us, I say let him hold her as long as she wants.” Marty said with a laugh._

_“No I probably should get going, but thanks for having me guys.” T.J said his goodbye to the baby and walked out the door._

_“You had to shoo the free child care out?” Marty said as he laid Emma down._

_“He’s been here all day, I can only handle so much of his constant talk about early childhood development milestones, I can only imagine if him and Cyrus ever have kids.”_

_Marty smiled “I don’t know, but I think we’re doing alright.”_

_“Me too.”_

“What went wrong?” Marty said slightly upset.

“I think we both know the answer to that, and it’s not worth talking over.”

The two were soon back to running through Shadyside, they kept together and neither ran ahead of the other. Soon they had reached their destination, the talk on the way had mainly been about Emma and how their lives had been. 

“You still got it Buffy.” Marty said trying to catch his breath.  
  


“I already proved that when I played basketball with T.J.”

“Don’t remind me of that. I cringe.I was such a do-” 

Buffy cut him off before he could say dope “I may have found it cute, after the fact, and after Emma mentioned it a few times.  
  


“She keeps us on our toes.”

“She always has as soon as she learned to talk.”

_“Dad, can I stay up late tonight?” Emma said with practical stars in her eyes._

_“It is a school night, but I do think maybe an hour or two wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Marty said smiling._

_Buffy crossed her arms in the distance “I think it would hurt me when I have to wake her up tomorrow morning.”_

_“I’ll get her up, you won’t have to worry.”_

_“Yeah, more like you’ll sleep in while I try to get you up for a few minutes and then do it on my own.”_

_Emma instinctively went back to her room. It was never full on scream fests, but the snippy comments and passive aggressiveness always made her upset._

Marty smiled as Buffy and him headed back to the spoon where they had met “Like old times?”

“I don’t think it’ll ever be like old times again, but new times are always welcome.” 

“Do new times include me paying for breakfast?” Marty said as he opened the door for Buffy.

“Get me some napkins and we’ll split it.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the ambient youtube channel for providing the music to write this fic. Starting to plan around ending these fics so yeah:( don't worry it's not premature or nothign it's just I obvs can't write them forever and I would like to actually finish this series and it's better to plan an ending then to work on them and never give it a good conclusion, it;ll still be a good bit so don't be too sad.


End file.
